Drabbles picked by you!
by RaspberryAngel
Summary: exactly what it says up there. You guys send me in ideas that i then type up as a collecton of drabbles on HTTYD! :D i've done the first one so come along and review your ideas! First chapter dedicated to the first heavy snowfall of the winter.
1. Chapter 1

**HTTYD Drabbles**

**A/N: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO ME! HIPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yep that's right the Earth has made another full circle round the Sun and only four days ago, the 1****st**** of February was MY BIRTHDAY! The first day of the month of love!**

**Anyway moving on I've been getting a little bored lately since I haven't got any stories I can regularly update and no one's posting any new chapters at the moment so I thought 'hey, I should do a fanfic on HTTYD drabbles!' this way if I ever get bored or have nothing to update I'll just right a short something and post it. Then I thought I'd make it more elaborate and ask you lot to give me ideas! So guess what, if you have any short drabble ideas there's a little button at the bottom of the page called 'review this story' you just click that and it submits your idea to me! Clever huh? These drabbles finish when I die so make yourselves comfy. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned HTTYD I'd be writing this on FictionPress but I'm not so there.**

_Snow:_

It was cold, it was wet and it was white.

Personally Toothless didn't understand why anyone would think of it as 'fun.' Hiccup didn't seem too bothered by the white stuff either as Toothless nudged him off the bed that morning. Hiccup lay on the floor for a few minutes before struggling to his feet and directing his blurred gaze out the window. "Oh… it's snowing…"

And that was the last thing Toothless heard from Hiccup for the rest of the morning as he then shoved Toothless out his bed and pulled the sheet up so high over his head and lay so still and quiet that the only way Toothless could tell he was even alive was by the slow rise and fall of his chest. Snow… what was snow… Toothless decided to go out and investigate this snow. It took three tries but eventually Toothless managed to force himself to step out the lovely warm house, with its roaring fire, and into the cold wet… snow…

He hopped about in in for and few minutes before the thought struck him that it was actually rather fun. And so much to the amusement of the villagers, early that morning a large black night fury, crouched down so low you could only see the tops of his ears poking out the snow, shot through the village circling houses and suddenly changing direction at random intervals. Toothless felt his excitement for this strange substance grow by the second as he ploughed through it, but all at once his fun was abruptly halted by Hiccup's mate.

"Woah, Toothless! On a mission or something."

Toothless growled impatiently, why didn't the blonde girl get out of his way? He'd just noticed a perfect patch of snow behind her, untouched and perfectly white, practically begging to be stomped on and destroyed.

"I would have thought dragons would hate the snow, you know because of all the fire in their bellies…" Astrid rambled. Suddenly Toothless' ears perked up, she'd just given him a brilliant idea a whole new way of snow stomping. Astrid frowned at the bright green eyes, "What? What is it?" then her eyes widened in fear as she realised what he was about to do. "No, no, no, no! Toothless don't!" she cried but her attempts were fruitless, Toothless let out a giant flickering flame immediately melting the snow that had temped him so before. Well that was it for Toothless , and by the time Hiccup finally got up that morning he opened the door to several flaming houses and large bald patches of scorched earth, Astrid stood in the middle frozen with her mouth gaping open.

Yes Toothless liked snow.

**A/N: so done! Didn't take long…**

**Anyway please remember to send me your ideas for the next drabbles, YOU PICK THE DRABBLES NOT ME! I can't write until you ** **guys send me some stuff so get typing!**

**Got to go guys remember to leave your idea for the next chapter, first one in gets the next drabble**

**IT'S FINALLY SNOWING HERE! Sorry inappropriate moment… **


	2. Chapter 2

**HTTYD Drabbles**

**A/N: wow… 5 minutes after posting this and I've already revived 2 reviews… AWSOME! :D keep 'em coming guys!**

**Well I've decided to make it so that I pick the one I like the most from all the reviews and not just the first one, just so you guys don't feel left out!**

**I got an interesting review from **_RedRubyRaven _**which I didn't really get at first but since she dared me to do it I guess I must! :D so this chapter is on Hiccup and Astrid getting lost and Astrid begins to show some of her dark side, mhwahahahaha! Yeah sorry about that…**

**Disclaimer: mhwahahahahaha! (that means no…)**

_Lost:_

"Your being awfully quiet." Said Astrid. "I'm not quiet I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"um… stuff…"

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we?"

"In a forest."

"Where in the forest?"

"Well… I have a feeling that's a pine tree over there…"

"Hiccup if you say we're lost I swear that I'll kill you!"

"Okay, we're not lost."

"Hiccup!"

"What! What do you want from me!"

The younger boy huffed indignantly and returned his attention back to his crudely drawn map ignoring the blonde girl beside him, much to her annoyance. Suddenly her eyes turned slightly darker and a frown creased her brow. "Hiccup?"

"What now?"

"That maps upside down..." Hiccup stared sheepishly at the rough sketch he held in his hands before hurriedly closing it and chucking it over his shoulder. "Map? What map?" Astrid glared at him, it was the glare you'd expect to see from a particularly grumpy lioness guarding her cubs, a threatening scowl as if she were trying to strangle him with her eyes alone. Hiccup suddenly realised a bit too late that maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to Astrid especially when she'd just been dragged round a forest by an idiot with an upside down map. "Err… n-now Astrid no need to get angry." Hiccup murmured stumbling backwards as she drew her razor sharp axe. Astrid lunged, the sharp silver blade barely missing the red-heads neck. Hiccup knew that Astrid would never actually hurt him, these were just warning shots, but she might give him a few minor injuries so he quickly dodged behind a small tree.

"Now, now Astrid, remember what we talked about, about your blood pressure!" Hiccup twittered nervously as Astrid swung blow after blow at the poor tree who briefly wondered, (as trees do) what it did in its short lonely life to deserve such violence, for trees are rather lonely things.

"I need to vent." Muttered Astrid after moment and she stalked around the tree (which happened to be an oak) and grabbed Hiccup by the arm. She then strode off at such a rapid pace that Hiccup actually succeeded in tripping over air, which is defiantly an achievement in itself. They soon reached a small stream, cool clear water bubbled over smooth stones gurgling happily as it flowed past the teens. The sight of this seemed to calm Astrid and she dropped Hiccup's arm.

A little way up the stream a fisherman sat nursing his line and staring intently at the rippling waters. Now this was an odd site for several reasons, one being that this man was quite obviously NOT a Viking, and two being that fishermen were not normally seen fishing in streams due to the lack of fish since the tiny little bubbling brook probably couldn't even support the life of a water flea.

"Excuse me sir, but I must ask you to draw your sword." Astrid called grandly, feeling slight pride at the sound of power in her voice she continued in this tone. "I cannot rest till you are cleaved in twain!" alas, maybe she got a little carried away. The fisherman frowned, glanced at Hiccup and said in a jaunty northern accent, "Is that right? 'Cleaved'?"

"I thought it was 'clove'," Hiccup said pensively. "Oh, I don't fancy that," protested the fisherman. "It sounds like part of a recipe. Is it 'cleaven', maybe?"

"Look," Hiccup said. "You say 'cloven', don't you? Like 'cloven hoof'? So it must be 'clove."

Astrid stood awkwardly to one side. Clearly no one had ever told her what to do when a challenge was ignored.

"Hold on," the fisherman said suddenly, "what about 'cleft'?" Hiccup nodded dubiously. "Maybe. What do you think of 'clave'?"

Astrid was beginning to get impatient with this ridiculous banter. "Look it doesn't matter!" she argued, "Will you fight me, fisherman?"

"Sure thing m'lady, but who will watch my fishing line." replied the fisherman. "I'll watch you line!" Hiccup yelled knowing full well what would happen if Astrid didn't vent her anger. "Very kind of you." The fisherman murmured groaning as he heaved himself to his feet. "Pass me a sword lass!" this was directed to Astrid who wordlessly chucked him her spare. The fight began, Hiccup was surprised to learn that the fisherman was rather good and left even Astrid puffing and panting for breath, Astrid must have noticed this too as she began to get angrier and angrier, soon she was literally smashing her sword into his with no regard for safety.

Hiccup began to get bored watching Astrid lose and turned his attention to the fishing line, suddenly it began to bob._ He's got a bite! _Hiccup thought before having a miniature panic over what to do as it occurred to him that he'd never actually caught a fish before. Hiccup gripped the fishing rod with both hands and pulled and pulled, but the fish (who had once swum up a waterfall in South America) was feeling rebellious and it also pulled and pulled. Feeling himself sliding forward, Hiccup dug his heels into the soft dirt and pulled with all his might. The enormous brown speckled fish gave in and shot out the water in such a twisting, turning manner that anyone would have thought he'd been practising the trick all his life. It shot past Hiccup, past three large ash trees and, as if it had been aimed, smacked Astrid in the back of the head.

Now you must remember that Astrid wasn't used to losing, especially to a fisherman, so she had slowly but surely during the fight worked herself up into a state, so please don't blame her for what she did next. Astrid spun round, nearly losing her balance, and neatly cut the very much alive fish in halve with her sword while it was still in mid-air. The fisherman exploded.

"Look what you've done, deuce it!" He exclaimed, irate. "You've gone and clefted my dinner!"

"I'm sorry I… I didn't see what it was!" stammered Astrid turning red. "that makes no difference!" the fisherman snapped. "It's not very good to go round fighting a fish, now, is it!"

"I said I was sorry!" Astrid argued.

"Look here," interposed Hiccup, stepping between the two before they started another fight, as he did he felt his sense of humour stir. "Suppose we stop all this at once. Astrid you've already apologized for clooving this fish. Now let's make peace!"

The fisherman seemed to calm down at this but still looked angry so Hiccup and Astrid hurried away in what Hiccup thought was the general direction of Berk.

"You know Hiccup if I hadn't been interrupted by that trout I think I could have won!" Astrid chirped. It was going to be a long journey.

**Line break**

**Ok um… I'm gonna do one more! Just because I can, also the minute I read this review I was like 'wow I should do that' anyway this is just a quick one because I don't have much room, my friend gave me the plot and wrote about half of this next one so any credit or flames go to her! This is from jasmineD799 it's just a bit of hiccupXtoothless friendship fluff! FRIENDSHIP! Sorry just reminding people out there that I don't do dragonrider-cest or toothcup or whatever you guys call it… this is just a little deleted secne from the movie (what happened in the cove when we weren't watching…?)**

Goosebumps:

Hiccup huffed angrily and slumped against a rock watching the dragon that had caused him such irritation with a look of annoyance. Said dragon was curled up under a small sapling, the only form of shade in the cove that strained against the late afternoon sun that had sprung out earlier that morning during Berk's sudden heat wave, heat wave meaning not as cold and wet as normal.

All morning and half the afternoon Hiccup had been following the dragon around like some sort of lost puppy trying to understand the creature a little more or even, on some suicidal attempts, he had tried to touch it. The dragon, Toothless as he was now officially named, had thought the whole thing a tremendously fun game and had taken great delight in sprinting off in the opposite direction every time Hiccup came within reaching distance.

"Stupid dragon!" Hiccup muttered, walking off in the opposite direction of Toothless. On instinct Hiccup glanced back at the great black dragon lazing in the shade. "What are you worrying about," he muttered to himself kicking a pebble, "he can't hear you, and even if he could he wouldn't be able to understand you!" even so he continued to glance nervously behind him. Toothless looked up as if sensing some bad remark was being made about him and glared warningly at Hiccup.

Hiccup started and nervously called to him, "Nothing Toothless just a bit tired, I think I'll head back!" Toothless lowered his head and closed his eyes. 'Why am I talking to it as if it's a person' Hiccup briefly thought but shrugged and turned to look at Toothless, and making sure he was defiantly asleep muttered to himself, "Not like you, you overgrown lizard, sleeping all day then suddenly leaping up with magical energy the minute anyone wants anything from you. You're just a fat lazy snake-on-legs."

This probably wasn't the best thing to say as Toothless, who had looked like he was sleeping so soundly, suddenly snapped open his eyes and gave Hiccup a ferocious glare. Hiccup barely took two more steps before Toothless' long black, muscular tail wrapped round his waist and lifted him clean off the ground. Hiccup made a choking noise halfway between a terrified squeak and a strangled yelp as the ground suddenly disappeared from underneath him. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry!" he stammered struggling in the creatures grasp. "You're not a useless reptile, you're a-an awesome, amazing dragon." Hiccup rambled quickly, flailing his legs in the air in a slightly helpless way.

Toothless' body rippled in a low growl as he adjusted the boy in his tight grip.

"Can't breathe… need air…" Hiccup gasped.

Toothless trotted over to the lake and held Hiccup high above the water. Hiccup's eyes widened and he resumed his air kicking with renewed force. He barely had time to think 'maybe this wasn't such a good idea' before Toothless released his waist from his crushing grasp.

The cold got to Hiccup before he actually realised he'd hit the water. He broke the surface and immediately made for the bank where he lay in the shallows for a while till he'd recovered his breath.

Toothless watched with amusement as Hiccup dragged himself up onto the bank, then with growing concern as the small Viking sat hunched on the grass shivering violently. Toothless hadn't meant to hurt the human, just scare him, but humans were so fragile it was a wonder they hadn't died out. Toothless flattened his ears back against his head and inched forward. He sniffed the tiny boy's pale, trembling arm. Something was wrong. It was covered in strange lumps.

Hiccup glanced at him. "W-what's the m-matter with y-you?" he asked.

Toothless stared at him. Did the Viking not know something was seriously wrong with him! He could be dying! Toothless panicked. He didn't want the human to die on him, but what was he supposed to do? Maybe humans weren't meant to go to near water, the small lumps on his skin must be some weird reaction to the lake.

Eventually Hiccup solved the problem for him by stumbling home to his village, silently vowing never to provoke a dragon again unless he was absolutely sure he was asleep.

**A/N: sorry I kind of changed your idea RedRubyRaven, guess I got carried away… my friend gave me with the plot of the second one so don't flame me! Flame her!**

**So remember I'm judging on whether I like the idea or not now so even if someones already sent an idea in it doesn't mean they've won!**

**I'll try to update on a regular basis but I have this thing called **_**'a life.' **_**I really need to get rid of it**. **So anyway remember to review and favourite! Peace out!**

**This chapter was dedicated to RedRubyRaven, jasmine799 and my fridge, it always knows just what I feel like. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HTTYD Drabbles**

**A/N: hey guys! I'm baaaack! Miss me? Anyway I need to answer a few reviews…**

_**Just me:**_** I was thinking of doing a 'Gift of the Night Fury' special but I think that will have its only separate fanfic so it won't be appearing in these drabbles but that's so much for your ideas and if reviews go dead (please God don't let that happen!) then I will most defiantly use one of yours!**

_**RedRubyRaven: **_**thank you! :D I was glad to have an angry Astrid suggestion!**

**So back to life… my belts a bit too tight so if these next drabbles suck it's due to lack of oxygen. The people whose prompts I've chosen are… ANNABETH THE UNICORN AND COOKIEMONSTER! And maybe if there's room then I'll add **_**Novelist N Training**_** On the end. So coffee and shiny things coming up now! **

_Coffee:_

Astrid and Hiccup were sitting, quite comfortably, at the end of the pier. They were watching the array of ships that were arriving in the port. It was the first day of the trading season which went on for a month so the vast amount of brightly coloured ships that drew up where somewhat amusing to watch.

An especially large boat was beginning to unload beside them. Furs, wax, sugar, rice and beautiful woven cloth all came down the gang plank, carried by burly tanned men puffing and complaining over some of the heavier objects. The ship in question was nothing compared to the goods it carried in its rotting, damp belly. It looked as if it were held together from purely spit and prayers. Astrid stood up and stretched like a cat that's spent too long in the sun, although she had done no such thing seeing as the merchants were already putting cloth over their goods to shield them from the slight drizzle.

"Let's go see what they've got." She said excitedly. Hiccup made an unenthusiastic grunt before heaving himself to his feet.

They found many treasures amongst the stalls. Astrid found a small wooden block that had been carved into some weird long-nosed creature.

"That's an elephant," Explained a dark skinned man, "from Africa."

"El-eee-fant…" Astrid tried. "Af-reee-ca." the kind hearted merchant began to laugh but was interrupted by his boss who very rudely asked Astrid if she wanted to buy the wooden figure or stand there gawking all day, to which Astrid had politely explained that he was on the wrong end on the axe and was in no position to order 'valuable customers like myself' around. The merchant went quiet after that realising that Astrid had a point about the whole wrong-end-of-the-axe thing.

Hiccup soon got a bit overly excited after finding a whole barrel full of paints. For after so long having nothing but charcoal, paints were a magnificent discovery for the young artist. He defiantly got his excitement through to the other villagers who simply nodded in agreement every time they came across the eager green eyes, already used to Hiccups odd ways.

Then there was the coffee.

It was in a large barrel at the very edge of the dock. There were no stalls nearby; in fact the only person within a metre of the barrel was a rather chubby man from down south. He looked up at Hiccup and Astrid as the trailed by. They were a strange sight to be fair. Astrid was telling Hiccup, in great depth, everything she'd learned from the dark skinned man about 'elifants' and 'Afreca', which wasn't much but was exaggerated by the blonde girl with wild arm movements and large vocabulary such as: enormous, ferocious, man-eating, extravagant. Hiccup was clutching several pots of bright paints, the leather bag at his side brimming with the things.

"Velcome children…" smirked the chubby southerner, "Velcome to my 'umble establishment…" He sounded like a creepy weirdo putting on a very bad imitation of a Transylvanian accent. "Vould you like an 'ittle bit of coffee?"

"No thanks." Growled Astrid stalking past him. Hiccup however lingered for a minute eyeing the brown liquid suspiciously. "What's it taste like?" he asked. The man laughed. It wasn't a nice normal laugh but a mad inhuman cackling a bit like the sound a hyena would make. It set Hiccup's teeth on edge and caused the hairs on the back of his neck to prick up. "Oh no, no child." Cackled the stranger. "You cannot explaaaain the magic of coffee! You must taste it to lovvvve it." His words slid awfully as he handed Hiccup a mug.

"Um… Hiccup I wouldn't drink that…" said Astrid uncertainly. "Why not? It looks safe." Hiccup replied. Astrid glanced at the man who was now shouting at a tree for looking at him the wrong way. "I just don't really trust that guy…"

"It'll be fine." Said Hiccup confidently and took a big gulp of the bitter brown brew. Suddenly a strange smile graced his face and he quickly downed the rest in one gulp. "Not too much!" snapped Astrid but it was a lost cause. Hiccup stood still for a moment before he bounced into life again. He hopped from one foot to the other his eyes continuously darting this way and that, "Hey Astrid, y-you gotta try this!" he stammered barely able to spout the words out quick enough. He hurridly snatched another mug off the table and pressed it into Astrid's hands.

"No thanks." she murmured suspiciously and gave it back. Hiccup shrugged, "More for me!" and he downed the second mug in moments.

"Let's go for a walk, scratch that's lets go for a run! I have so much ENERGY! Hey look there's Fishlegs! HEY FISHLEGS! Do you think he heard me? Maybe he'll come running with us! I love running! Come on let's go meet him!" Hiccup spoke so quickly Astrid couldn't get a word in edgeways, suddenly Hiccup shot of to see Fishlegs at the speed of sound dragging Astrid behind him.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent with Hiccup practically bouncing off the walls saying hello to anyone or anything that happened to take his fancy. To villagers, merchants, trees, rabbits, dirt… the villagers gave him confused stares and wondered whether anyone had mentioned to Stoick that his son had gone mad. The merchants actually edged away from him and the trees told there saplings, 'and that, my dears, is why we don't drink coffee.' Except they didn't because trees don't say anything.

"Hiccup! You need to calm down!" snapped Astrid cutting him off from another ramble about why the sky was blue. "Calm down! Why would I do that I'm having so much fun! I don't think you're having fun, fun people have fun and you're not being very fun. Hey look there's dad! HEY DAD! Hey look a leaf! HEY LEAF!" Stoick looked from Hiccup to Astrid then back to Hiccup who was now doing cartwheels and handstands, which was surprising as under normal circumstances Hiccup had about as much balance as a local coming out of the tavern after a night with the boys.

"Do I want to know?" he asked. Astrid shook her head. Stoick sighed, "Thought not." And after taking one more look at his caffeinated son Stoick plodded off to make the most of the trading and reassure the merchants that Hiccup was not drunk and that this was not the result of spending too much time among 'the barbarians'.

Astrid sighed and glanced at her boyfriend who had given up on cartwheels and was now confessing his undying love to a tree.

She was never giving him coffee again.

**A/N: yeah so the last two will have to be short because I'm on 1,286 words already and my last few were only about 1,000 or 700 and I like to keep things even! This next one was really hard! I had to go have a bath to think it over! Baths solve everything… :) So next is Annabeth The Unicorn and her prompt: Shiny!**

_Shiny:_

It was the 'hailing the other three' time in the year and Toothless was bored out of his mind. It had been all right at first, endless days sitting in the warmth by the fire, sleeping the days away. After about a week of nothing but hail and rain Toothless began to feel boredom gnaw at his bones, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and went back to sleep. After two weeks though, Toothless decided that enough was enough.

He cautiously poked his nose out of the door and inhaled. It smelt cold and wet. Bracing himself against the sudden chill Toothless bolted out the door and into the hail. The hard lumps out ice rained down mercilessly upon his upturned wings that, in a very un-Toothless-like moment of intelligence, he had decided to use as enormous black umbrellas. This wasn't helping though and above him the swirling black clouds seemed to laugh at his attempts to shield himself from there icy wrath. Toothless glared at the sky before shooting a blue bolt into the air as if half hoping it would do something. Then he charged away from the spot and hid under a nearby tree.

And that was how Hiccup found him, huddled around the tall oak, his wings wrapped around himself in a vain attempt to keep out the wind and rain.

"Hold on Toothless I'm coming." Hiccup sighed and darted back inside to grab one of his father's hard iron shields. Holding it over his head Hiccup sprinted across the slippery muddy grass before reaching Toothless' tree. "Come on buddy." He said once he was safely under the big green leaves and branches. Toothless lowered his wing for a moment to take in his rescuer but quickly ducked back behind it when a squall of rain, seeing an entrance, shot under the tree toward him.

"Hurry up Toothless, I'm getting wet!" Hiccup protested annoyed at his dragon's antics, but Toothless stayed put, in fact Hiccup thought he saw him tighten his grip. Hiccup began trying to drag Toothless off the tree but Toothless dug his claws and refused to budge.

It just so happens that the mighty wind, that was getting stronger each passing second, blew open the shutters to Gobber's house. As he went to close them he caught sight of the pair outside in the rain and hail struggling under the tree. He chuckled quietly to himself and for a brief moment considered going out to rescue Hiccup, who had at this point discarded the shield and had taken up the idea of just standing there soaked to the bone yelling at the large black Night Fury curled around the tree. He quickly decided against this after taking another look at the hail before gazing longingly at the fire burning brightly in the grate.

Hiccup glared at the dragon, if Toothless didn't want to go back inside then who was he to question his logic? Hiccup however had had enough. As he turned the small amount of light that had fought a silent war against the stormy sky's to break through shot past him and hit the iron shield still lying to one side in a small puddle. The shield reflected the light into Toothless' deep green eyes and all at once the dragon leapt up and raced of toward the light ignoring both the stinging hail and the angry cries of his human companion whom he had just knocked into the mud.

Hiccup eventually caught on and jumped up off the sodden ground and snatched up the heavy shield running off with it, Toothless in tow. After a couple of minutes stumbling about trying to find the door to his house Hiccup dropped the shield and ran.

He wasn't quick enough. Toothless, sensing the game had come to an end and with the faint light no longer hitting the shield, suddenly began to feel the hail coming at him like darts. Panicking he cannoned past Hiccup and pawed at the door, desperately trying to get away from the vengeful weather. Hiccup picked himself up and fumbled for the handle. Now this is a rather difficult thing to do in hail at the best of times but it was made much worse by the fact that a panic stricken Night Fury was throwing himself against the door with the determined idea to break it down.

Hiccup found the handle and practically threw himself inside closely followed by Toothless who almost fell in to the fire pit in his eagerness.

"Do me one favour next time Buddy," Hiccup managed to gasp as he lay sprawled on the wooden floor. "Next time tell me that all I need to do is stand at the door with a shield and some light BEFORE I go outside to get you."

The next morning the rain had stopped and the last day's games were revealed to the villagers. Toothless and Hiccup's 'catch the shiny thing' game had caused a bit more damage than first thought.

**A/N: *gasp* done just one more and I can post it! This has got to be a really quick one though! The reason I'm doing this one is because it was cool, it made me think 'hey he's right no one's done that before', and it was a challenge and I can never resist a challenge. So without further ado here is **_**Novelist N Training**_**'s review about a sick Toothless! Enjoy!**

_Sick: _

Toothless lay hunched in the centre of the room refusing to be moved or spoken to. "Come on Toothless, you can't be that sick." Hiccup complained. "Can't you just move a little out the way so I don't keep tripping over you?" It was a lost cause.

Winter in Berk obviously didn't suit the dragons liking as he now had a 'cold'. This confused Toothless more than his sick brain could take. He didn't feel cold in fact he felt the opposite of cold, he felt very hot and feverish. Toothless solved this problem by himself by coming up with the fact that humans liked irony a bit too much. He had similar ideas for why he was called Toothless.

Astrid soon arrived. Toothless didn't quite understand how that was meant to make him feel better but Hiccup seemed happy so Toothless didn't really mind. Astrid brought fish, which Toothless refused to have anything to do with, and she and Hiccup sat down next to him and chatted about life and other boring issues Toothless couldn't really bring himself to care about right at that moment when he felt like he wouldn't be able to move ever again.

Eventually Astrid got up to leave. Before she could though she was halted by a sudden coughing fit. "Great, I think I've caught something off your dragon." She mumbled rubbing her red rimmed eyes. Toothless glared at her. She knew nothing! Toothless felt like he'd been kicked in the back of the head by a moody donkey and here was Astrid complaining over a little cough. Also she was blaming him for giving it to her. That was just adding insult to injury. Toothless huffed angrily and turned around with his back to her making sure Astrid knew that she'd just offended him.

A few days later Toothless was feeling much better and chirpier. That morning Toothless was just about to set off in search of Hiccup when said boy stumbled through the door looking a bit like a walking corpse. Toothless stared at him. Hiccup pointed accusingly at him, one hand held a rag over his face. "You," He mumbled angrily. "Have single handily infected the whole village." On that delightful note he stumbled unceremoniously up to his room.

Despite the guilty fact that he had just brought the village down to a bunch of coughing, sneezing wrecks Toothless felt slight pride surge through him. Ha, he'd like to see Astrid do that! __

**A/N: FINISHED! So… to long?**

**They were all rubbish I know but I promise the next ones will be better! I was rushing a bit with these trying to fit it all in but now I am done!**

**Bye guys remember the review! See you next time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or anything that I've missed that isn't mine in here.**

**This chapter was dedicated to **_**Annabeth The Unicorn**_**, **_**CookieMonster**_** and **_**Novelist N Training**_**. (me and the fridge have had a fight.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HTTYD Drabbles**

**A/N: I love writing this; it gives me something to do. Anyway time for answering your reviews!**

_**Random Person with No Name: **_**curse you spell check! Sorry, I guess now you know my little secret, I can't spell defiantly ( is that how?) Thanks for the suggestion, I'll be using that one in this chapter.**

**So I'm off school sick today after I rather stupidly thought it would be a good idea to go outside in the rain wearing only summer clothes and no shoes and then sit there talking to the sheep and feeding them the occasional carrot. This means I have plenty of time to work on this.**

**Okay I've got my biscuit, I've got my cup of tea, I'm in bed and I'm all set to go, the perfect recipe for a drabble!**

_Shared:_

Toothless didn't mind Astrid. She was sweet, funny, she made Hiccup happy and most importantly she always had a tasty fish up her sleeve, or in her pocket, whatever worked for her. He was never snappy or grumpy with her, except maybe one time when he was sick. He never growled or bit her in fact next to Hiccup, Astrid was one of his top ten villagers. However, they shared one very important rule, an unspoken agreement confided only between them. There was to be absolutely no Hiccup hogging.

For a whole three months now Astrid had controlled herself and honoured this one rule, but recently Toothless had begun to notice the girl sneaking of with his boy during 'Hiccup, Toothless time'. Just the other day Hiccup and Toothless had meant to go flying but that plan was dashed the minute Astrid decided momentarily let their agreement slide. If this friendship was going to last then Astrid better get her act together.

It is never a good idea to have a dragon for an enemy as Astrid found out that very week. There're sneaky and crafty, and much smarter than your average brain dead Viking who's closest thought to a plan wouldn't go beyond 'yell at it' and on rare occasions, 'yell at it, loudly'. What's more is that dragons have an astonishing amounts of stamina. This is the stamina that refuses to allow them to give up in a hunt and it was the stamina Toothless was using against Astrid now. But Astrid was strong too and the moment Toothless started to interrupt her and Hiccup's dates, 'accidently' appearing at the most awkward moments, pestering Hiccup so badly that he had to leave her early, she immediately understood what was going on, and Astrid was not the kind of girl that liked to be messed with. It was war.

So from that moment on the battle over Hiccup began. People ran for cover whenever the two got too near each other, innocent villagers got caught in the mid-fire. For some reason Hiccup seemed to be the only one on the island who was completely oblivious to the whole thing. He didn't seem to notice the glares passed between the once good friends.

Then, one beautiful afternoon, Astrid crossed the boundary. Hiccup and Toothless were going on a flying/fishing trip for the whole day. They had been planning it for weeks and Toothless had been looking forward to a break from the mental battle field he'd set up with Astrid. Unfortunately Astrid had decided to use that day to get revenge on Toothless and spend some 'quality time' with Hiccup, whatever that meant. So Toothless found that instead of soaring through the blue cloudless skies, feeling the wind rush past his face and the salty tang of the ocean on his tongue, he was crouched in a muddy puddle, being eaten alive by midges, straining his ears to listen out for the pair he was stalking.

Hiccup was wading through the sea of mud that made up Berk. He was just passing Toothless' tree when he stopped and stiffened. His small petit frame seemed to shrink even more next to Astrid's broad shoulders. "I'll just be a moment, there's something in my shoe." He said flatly. Astrid glanced sceptically at Hiccup's fur lined boots, "How'd you do that?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Hiccup seemed to scramble for a possible answer. Astrid saved him the trouble by yelling, "Hurry up." and continuing down the well-worn dirt track.

As soon as she was safely out of sight Hiccup whipped round and glared at the dragon cowering behind the slim yew. "What are you doing here?" He hissed. Toothless gave a sad moan and looked at Hiccup with his big green eyes. "Oh sorry bud we were meant to go fishing." Hiccup glanced fearfully over his shoulder in case his easily provoked girlfriend was near.

"Okay there's a lake over there if we're quick Astrid won't suspect anything. Toothless gave a happy yelp and bounded off in search of water. They did quite well with the fishing and managed to catch two medium sized herring and a large trout from the green lake, Toothless also found some frogspawn but after Hiccup's detailed explanation on the transformation from egg to tadpole to frog Toothless became decidedly less interested. They did so well that they lost track of time and it wasn't long before Astrid's heavy footfalls rang through the silent forest. "Quick hide." Hiccup snapped and Toothless bounded behind a boulder just in time, it was a granite boulder that was draped in moss and lichen, not that anyone was interested in it but Hiccup thought it useful to know these things.

"Hiccup, there you are, I thought I'd lost you." Said Astrid looking both relived and confused as to why he was sitting by a lake with three slimy fish, Astrid had never thought very highly of fish. "Well you know me… my left is right and my right is left…" He chuckled nervously.

"What are you doing with those fish?" She asked wrinkling her nose up at the seafood.

Hiccup rummaged through his flustered brain for an answer. "I was… um… setting them free…" He replied lamely.

"There're dead Hiccup."

"Well there are now…"

Toothless suddenly chose this particular moment to have a rather severe coughing fit. Astrid glared menacingly at Hiccup as if daring him to answer her silent question. "um… mice?" he offered weakly. Astrid stalked over to the boulder almost pushing it aside, this would have been a feat even for Astrid as the boulder weighed about the same as a large cart horse, and glared angrily at Toothless who, unsurprisingly, still hadn't grasped the whole staying silent concept.

"We had an agreement!" her mouth snapped these words but the voice seemed to be demanding an explanation of his presence. Toothless didn't seem to hear her, he was too busy choking but between coughs he managed to glower at the blonde. "Oh it was my turn and you know it!" Astrid yelled as if the dragon had spoken. She was actually quite scary standing there, tall and proud, an ugly scowl plastered across her pretty features, her blonde hair coming loose from the braid and blowing into her eyes. Toothless made a noise somewhere between a cough and a chuckle, "Hiccup stealer." Astrid muttered succeeding in staring him down.

"Woah, woah. What!" Hiccup stared at them as if they were mad, which they probably were. "Come on Hiccup! You like me more don't you?" Said Astrid, her hypnotising blue eyes as round and shining as dinner plates. Toothless leapt onto the rock, sending a shower of brittle moss and dirt raining down on Astrid's head, growling angrily which could have meant something along the lines of, 'no, he likes me more!' it might have been that or it could have been, 'hog Hiccup again and I'll bite your head off.'

"What do you mean?" Asked poor Hiccup hopping nervous from one foot to the other, his eyes darting away from the two as if hoping to get distracted from their piercing glares. There was no need as Astrid and Toothless seemed lost in their own little world, their last question having been answered for themselves. "Okay, how about a rota? You get him on Mondays and I get him every other day." Astrid tried to reason. Toothless snorted with disgust. "Okay, okay! How does Wednesday sound to you?"

"Can you hear me or have you suddenly decided to go deaf." Hiccup snapped, irate. "What is wrong with you two? I'm not some prize to be won and fought over!" Astrid and Toothless stared at him, obviously not expecting the sudden outburst, then Astrid tossed her head. "Well you don't have to get all angry and aggressive over it _Mr _Hiccup." She sniffed indignantly. "You're so immature sometimes." Behind her Toothless shook his head at Hiccup in disappointment. "Come on Toothless I know a place far away from Mr Bossy Boots here." And with that Astrid threw her arm around Toothless' scaly neck and together they stalked off.

"But I-." Hiccup stopped and sighed, there was no point. They were both as stubborn as each other.

**A/N: Okay 4****th**** chapter DONE!**

**Guys before I say anything else I just want to mention a little something to you about my other story. You lot seem to like 'Beginners Luck' because I get about two favourites a day (no joke) but for some reason I only have one review on it. :( So this is a plea asking if you can spare the time then please go check it out and leave a review. THX! **

**Anyway this chapter sucked like eggs… okay that expression didn't make any sense but I'm a bit obsessed with eggs at the moment. Thanks a lot to **_**Random Person with No Name**_** for this suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

**Love you all guys!**

**This chapter was dedicated to Random Person with No Name and my toaster (that'll show the fridge!) **__


End file.
